Sweet Remembrances
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: A fluffy Inuyasha x Usagi ficlet. ; :::Complete:::


A

A/N: I can't believe I wrote this, well yes I can. :-:shrugs:-: Oh well, in any case this is PWP, TWT, OOC, AU, and has reference to and some lemon action. Don't look at me like that, it's suppose to be sweet and so forth. If you want to know who the pairing is well...um...it's Usagi x Inuyasha. Strange, ne? Come on, I couldn't resist and it was a request, besides I love Inu-kun he's one of my fav's.

Ok...Ok this fic sucks. I admit it, especially the title. It isn't one of my best but it was a nice change of pace if not entirely non-realistic in the pairing. But I must say I have never seen those two together like this, so there. :-:sticks tongue out acting like a ten year old baka:-:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just using these characters in my sick lil world of pleasurable pain. ^_^;  
  


____________________  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sweet ****Remembrance****s**  
  
  
  
  
  


Silent and beautiful with a deadly soul of innocence and sin could only be described as a hint of what the true essence before me held and captured. There is and shall never be a way to accurately describe and comprehend what the pure heart before me means, as both our gruesome yet decided existences and destines could flutter in others minds and body. No one could grasp the pain and anguish we both have harbored in our heated battles for power, freedom, and above all love and free will.

Understanding, listening and patience is what the sensual figure before me taught in his most enriching and adorable way, in my overly biased mind. Never before did I try to grasp some of the concepts he showed me and yet it seemed to lull me like a baby while feeding and nurturing me into a growing need of harmony for his own conscious thoughts and feelings. We both learned from each other and that is what was and is important. I no longer wished to be the way I was...alone, clumsy, and weak in mind and spirit, but in a sense that will always be subconsciously buried somewhere deep within me, hopefully only to help in my...no our happiness.

My love, yes love, taught me to be in total symphony with myself and that is a truly wonderful feeling and experience for one so battle worn as I. To be one with whom you are and the world around you is a real blissful entanglement, almost as mind blowing as his gentle, sweet lips upon my heated flesh and lips. Hard to believe, ne? Me Usagi, the once Princess or Queen of the Moon, whichever timeframe you choose to chance a glance at, is in complete control of her screwed up and abnormal life for the first time in centuries.

We've both gone through things no one should ever go through in our long never-ending cycle of life. I won't go into details, things are best left in the past and shouldn't be discussed here and now, like Darien and Kagomi, but eventually if we feel you are trustworthy and compassionate we will spill our secrets but for now let me move on.

Listening to each of our stories and dishing out our hidden feelings and longings only intensified our already growing bonds to one another making us inseparable if not compassionate. Nothing helps the heart and relieves stress more than a quiet and thoughtful listener, to hear your side of things and won't place blame on you or your choices. Truly a just cause, in any circumstance.

Knowing that he is by my side through thick and thin while believing and trusting in my actions and decisions is something so new and exciting it drives me wild with love like I have never known before. My doing the same and giving him support to his horrendous life is like nothing I would ever do for anyone else. The small yet body flushing smile, and glowing joyous eyes only given to me is all worth the little and big sacrifices we both have gone through, and I would willing go through it all again just to meet my koi time and time again without a single thought or regret. How I ended up with him is still a wonderful mystery.

The moonlight above shinning blissfully unaware of its extravagant show of colors and shadows played merrily across his strange yet gorgeously soft locks of entrapping white. I can only stare in amazement as he seems to glow in the night like a beacon of hope, shutting out all evil wrath and harm with just his unnatural white mane and pale flushed skin. My own blondish silver hair pales in beauty compared to his and it only makes him even more huggable let alone kissable and lickable. I love how my hair and his cascade down our bodies in unison like a boggling ray of tear like waterfalls of peace. I have never in my life seen anything this ravishing while unimaginably potent and enriching as the picture before me. I almost have to shield my eyes in order to remove the sparks of his aura in the blackest of night, but I can't break the spell his heart has cast upon me and I never want to

Looking at him sleeping next to me in a humble dreamscape with his soft breath rippling against my stomach in a chilling and arousing composure of heated flesh and cool air, makes me think of all the time I've missed out before he came into my life. Various images of life's long gone and loves long broken off is almost depressing, but holding my Inuyasha right now and for evermore will more then compensate for my past misjudgments and mistreatments for all obliged.

In all my years life couldn't be better and I have my baka half-demon to thank for it. Funny, I was always fighting demons, monsters and so forth but you would of never guessed one would take my heart, ne? I can just see the other scouts now, giving me glares and reading to power up. Just imagine Makato saying 'He looks like my old sempai.' Now that would be great, seeing as he is a demon so what would that say about her old boyfriend. No one and I mean no one is like my Inu-kun and I'll stand by that. Laughable but just a chance to see that would be worth it, well maybe, the bubbling in my stomach and throat wanting me to laugh now is a good indication, but my love is trying to sleep so I'll lock that thought up now. Anyway, I would never let anyone hurt my Inu-kun if I could help it and I believe...no...know he would do the very same. That brings a hearty blush to my face and a innocent pinch to my koi's cute, sensual butt. Couldn't help myself, honest.

Thinking back a few hours ago, it almost seems like a dream and yet with him here in my arms and me in his is enough to prove me wrong. I can still feel my body tingling at the mere thought of his savage and lustrous body on top of mine as we made passionate love in a setting that would but the gods to envy. The place was perfect, green trees flowed endlessly around the area cornering us in their embrace of their birth and death. The soft, lush grass upgraded by numerous amounts of flowers I have never seen or heard of before only enticed me more as I watched Inuyasha dance about with me in a unheard musical trance.

The dizzying spell of it all was most amusing and fun. I could get drunk just off of glancing at my koi but having him in my arms as we swayed together in harmony would make me a giggling nutcase on a high like no other with poison of love running through my veins on a throbbing heartbeat. His slightly callused hands running up and down my back as I rubbed my hands through his long hair and massaged his neck and back made both of us cling and grind into one another for more pleasure and scent of one another. His husky, forest, yet animalistic scent made my knees weak making me cling even closer to his body, if it was possible.

Ah, the joys of love. Even now I'm licking my lips unconsciously and still taste his sweet taste lingering in my mouth. Oh gods, does he taste good. I shiver and can almost once again feel his body in junction with mine again. The volts received from each caress could light a city for months, in my minds' eye, as it felt like every cell of my body was racked with euphoria. Feeling his touches, pulsing heartbeat, sweaty glowing body in the night sky, deep breaths, and the most mind rocking and body consuming thrusts. Damn those thrusts were beyond belief, my hips jerk up self-consciously as my little pup mummers cutely, I have to rub my thighs together in order to help keep my own excitement from taking over and making me jump and make screaming, hard, lustful, intoxicating sex to the demon before me once again.

"Stupid sleep, how dare we need it." I spit out angrily not really meaning it, well not entirely but a well rested Inu-kun is a happy and maybe not quite hard Inu-kun but that's where my lovely abilities come in.

I have to close my eyes to get away from his mere picture now but he haunts my darkness and that at the moment was really...really good if not some form of ultimate torture. The mirage before me is almost like every time we made love, yes love not just release, but real love and tender embraces and so forth. It was slow, steady and perfect in every which way possible. I know my face is flushed but it's hard to get your mind off there really good ones and man, his well-endowed arousal fit perfectly within each and every thrust of his hips almost makes me want to whimper and call out for him. You have to love a guy who can become one with you at any contact and still fill you and make you wiggle, and daze out of existence. I can still hear the ringing in my ears from my multiple screams and begging for him to continue. His own cries of ecstasy were music to my ears, when I could hear behind my own overflowing lava for blood and burning sensation throughout my body in a very...very...good way.

My breasts tense against my koi's chest, and I can feel my nipples harden as my own arousal from earlier is driving me slowly mad with need, but I pride myself of some...if only a tiny bit of control. Rubbing my hands let alone my body across the nude form of Inu-kun in attempts to help my resolve return, I breath deeply and pray that the next time, in the way near future when we take each other that it will be just as sweet.

"You know Inuyasha I'm surprised you're still asleep." I snicker slightly as he whispers 'tired' and just simply watch my fanged boy for a bit.

I kiss his lips gently just because I want to and he looks so kawaii too. /My Iny-kun/ I think excitedly as he snuggles up to me in a tight yet comforting grasp drawing me ever so deeper into his warmth once again that I can feel my newly revived resolve slowly dissipate but still within reasoning. Laughing a bit as his oh so tuggable silk like edged tail wraps around my arm tickling my sweat stained flesh leaving small goosebumps in its wake, is just even more cute that I want squeal in delight and plant kisses all over my lovers well muscled body. Hmm, nice thought to say the least, but I'm to tranquil and spent right now to move let alone go another heavenly round of the sweetest and body electrifying extension of our beings, even though my body says hell yes, my mind say no...what a shame.

"Ashiteru Inuyasha." I can't help but whisper while running my small, lithe fingers thew his hair.

"Ashiteru Usa-chan." He barely responds with coherent thought as he more or less lets a deep growl like purr escape his lips while I rub behind his adorable dog-demon ears.

Closing my eyes after kissing his head before I let slumber entrap me, I can almost see his hauntingly extravagant golden orbs see right through my lids. Man do they take my breath away and make my body shiver in excitement and longing. They are so deep and perfectly him...Inuyasha...my oh so loveable half-dog demon lover, take me away on your endless sea of sunshine like eyes and will fly away on wings of love and tranquility unrivaled forever more.  
  
  
  
  
  


~Fin~  
  
  
  


___________________  
  
  
  
  


~Questions...Comments...Death Threats...Please Do!!!~


End file.
